Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks forced into contact with each other to stop the aircraft. Friction disks splined to a non-rotating wheel axle are interspersed with friction disks splined to the rotating wheel. The friction disks are surrounded by a torque tube that is connected to a reaction plate. The friction disks are compressed towards the reaction plate during braking operations. Vibrations caused during this braking operation can transfer through the reaction plate and torque tube and result in unpleasant sensations.